Luna's past revealed
by Luna the Darkness Princess
Summary: Luna has lived a happy life on Pop Star but no one knows about her past except Meta-Knight but he won't tell anyone. When two strangers show up from her past she's in a fight for her life. Luna is my OC. rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Kirby do you seriously think I would be writing this story? No.

(Line break o' doom)

Luna's past revealed!

Chapter 1

A nice summer day finds our heroes enjoying the woods when they run into Meta Knight by the river with their neko friend Luna. "Hey Meta, Luna how are you?" asked Tiff. "Poyo" said Kirby. "I'm fine but I don't think Luna is though…." Replied Meta Knight as they watched Luna trying to get out of the water but failing miserably even though it was only waist deep. Finally she got out of the water and greeted her friend with an "I HATE WATER!" fallowed by a cheerful smile and a "Hey guys how are you?" "Bi-polar." Everyone thought accompanied by a sweat drop but Kirby who ran up to his friend and jumped into her arms. "Hey Kirby how are you?" asked Luna. "Po po yo op!" Exclaimed Kirby. All of a sudden everyone heard two growling stomachs and look over to the two friends one of which was blushing. "Let go back to town and get something to eat." Suggested Tuff and they all readily agreed….except Meta knight. "Come on Meta please!" begged Luna "Look into these eyes and say no" added Tuff as Luna did her "helpless kitten eyes" as Tiff calls it. "Fine" sighed Meta knight "Yay Meta's coming, Meta's coming!" cheered (or poyoed in Kirby's case) everyone. As they started to leave Luna sniffed the air "_Something's coming something big" _she thought. "Hey Luna you coming or what ?" shouted Tiff "Huh, hey wait up you guys!" shouted Luna as she ran to catch up.

(Line Break 'o Death)

In space

"Are we on course?" asked a evil female voice. "Yes we are on a straight course to Pop Star." Answered a equally evil male voice. "Luna enjoy your last hours of freedom 'cause your coming back 'home'. Muhahahaha" laughed the two voices.

Me: And that's the end of chapter 1.

Luna: Why do I hang around with you?

Me: because I made you Luna.

Luna: that's right now I remember.

Me: Please read and review flames are ok because the help me make my dinner but I don't like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one! As to Meep I would like to clear up a few things, 1. Luna is not a puffball in fact it clearly says in the first sentence that she is a neko a part cat part human species that can turn in to a cat by will, 2. This is a original story I thought of myself it has nothing to with the anime/games, and 3. She isn't a demon beast (though I must thank you for the idea of adding one latter in the story).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Chapter 2

(In space)

"How much longer 'till we get to Popstar Alfredo?" ask a lady. "A couple more hours Nancy calm down Luna's not going anywhere honey." Alfredo replied to Nancy "Fine until then I'm going to 'talk' to our guest."

When Nancy got to the back of the ship she went straight to a cage on the back wall. "Hello Xavier how are you today?" ask Nancy "I'm still not telling you anything about Luna you monstruo." Xavier told Nancy "How rude of you I just came to say hello." Nancy said in mock hurt "Well anyway I came to tell you we will be on Popstar soon cat boy, and I'm bored so you know what that means right?" "You will never get a reaction out of me, no importa lo que hagas." "Is that a challenge cat boy?"

(Mean while on Popstar)

Luna, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta-knight just finished their meal and where walking in Wispy Wood. "Meta can we have a quick sparr?" asked Luna out of pure boredom "Sure Luna we can sparr in the meadow just up a head." Can his reply.

When they got to the Meadow Luna and Meta-Knight drew their swords "Ready. Set. Go!" shouted Tuff. At Go Luna and Meta lauched at each other, they where so fast all you could hear was the sound of metal hiting metal. After a minute if this they jumped away for each other and Luna threw her kunais at Meta-knight who dodged them but got hit with a suprise attack from Luna but recoverd fast enough to get a good hit on her leg. Luna cryed out from pain when she landed, using this to his advantage Meta-Knight un-armed her and held his sword to her neck. "Looks like I win" he said calmly "Yeah it does Meta." Said Luna as she tryed to stand up only to collapse due to the pain in her leg. "Come on lets go get your leg patched up." Said Tiff as she helped Luna up. "You where so awesome Luna I bet you would of won if Meta-knight didn't hit your leg." Exclamed Tuff as he helped her walk to town "Poyo poy!" agreed Kirby. "You really think so?" asked Luna "I agree with them Luna you almost had me there. If I didn't get your leg you might of won. You'er becoming a very good swordswoman Luna." Meta-Knight said "If you guys say so." Luna said blushing as they got to the Doctor Maple's office.

"Dr. Maple will be with you in a Minute Luna please take a seat." Said Dr. Maple's assistant, Mary. "Thanks Mary." Said Tuff. A few minutes when Dr. Maple came out and said, "Come on let's get you leg patched up Luna." As she turned around to head back to her office, "Coming doc." Luna called as she walked after with a slight limb in her step.

After Dr. Maple healed Luna's cut our group of heroes where by the beach just relaxing and having fun. Luna was napping on the rock when Tuff decided to splash some water on her. 5 minutes later she was still chasing him when they all saw a ship land bye Wispy Woods. When they good there they saw a weird looking ship that was all black sitting there. When Luna got a closer look at it she paled "Oh no. Not them!" she whisper "not who?" asked Tiff. "Them." Was the reply when the doors opened showing 2 people a man and a woman.

Spanish 101

Monstruo- Monster

No importa lo que hagas-No matter what you do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby.

To LadyWink: I have my opinion and you have yours. Also if you don't like OCs then why the hell are you reading this story? It says in the summery that this story is about an OC.

Chapter 3

"Who are they Luna?" asked Tuff. "Th-they're my step-parents, N-Nancy and Alfredo." came the reply. "Your step-parents?" asked Tiff. "Well more like my kidnappers." said Luna. "*gasp* How dare you accuse us of kidnapping you! Why we saved you from death!", exclaimed Nancy in mock horror, "YEAH JUST TO ABUSE ME AND TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! NOT TO MENTION I KNOW NOTHING ON MY HOMELAND OR IF THERE ARE MORE LIKE ME!" Luna yelled back as she drew her sword and got ready to fight. "Hn, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." said Alfredo as he and Nancy also got into fighting positions. "And when you lose we will have 2 cat-people to play with!" called Nancy with fake cheerfulness. "You mean there IS another person like me?" asked Luna, "Yep! But he's not very fun at all." said Nancy. Suddenly Nancy and Alfredo launched them-selves at Luna and her friends. "Tiff, Tuff get back to town quick! Kirby, Meta Knight, and I can handle this!" called Luna as she dodged a swipe from Nancy. "But-", Tuff started, "GO!" yelled Luna dodging another swipe this time from Alfredo. "OK." sighed Tiff. "Come on Tuff lets go." said Tiff as she started back towards town. Not long after they left Kirby got hit in the head with one of Nancy's attacks and fell to the ground unconscious. "Kirby, ahhh!", cried Luna as she to fell to the ground unconscious with Alfredo standing behind her with a bloody knife that he used to stab Luna, "Now you're coming with us girl.", he said coldly. "I don't think so!" said Meta Knight as he swiped at Alfredo with his sword managing to hit his arm drawing blood. "Fine, you won this round but next time you won't be so lucky." huffed Nancy, "We will get her.", and with that they disappeared into their space craft.

With a sigh Meta Knight went to go check on Kirby and Luna. When he got over to Kirby he groaned and opened his eyes, "Poyo?" said Kirby worried because he heard Luna scream before he lost all consciousness. "She got hurt pretty bad. Come help me carry her to the doctor." Meta Knight said walked over to their downed friend. With a little trouble they managed to pick up their friend.

When they got to town they saw Dr. Maple waiting for them along with Tiff and Tuff. As soon as Dr. Maple saw Luna she ran over and took the girl from Meta Knight and Kirby, having a much easier time holding her, and ran as fast as she could to her office. When Dr. Maple got there she went immediately to the back room and set Luna on the bed and went to get the things she would need to heal the unconscious girl in her, temporary, custody. When Dr. Maple got everything she needed she set to work staunching the blood that flowed freely down Luna's back and front as quickly as she could for her ward's breath was already slightly labored. As soon as the bleeding stopped she cleaned it and dressed the wounds in bandages. "There we go now all she needs is rest and she should be as good as new." said Dr. Maple. "Now let's get the two of you looked at.", she said to Kirby and Meta Knight.

5 minutes later finds Kirby and Meta Knight all patched up and watching Luna as she slept. "So how did she get like this?" asked Dr. Maple. "Well a space craft landed by Wispy Woods and we went to go investigate it when all of sudden 2 people came out claimed to be her step-parents. Then we got into a fight with them and one of them hit her twice with a dagger knocking her out with a stab to the back." Meta told her. "Poyo?" asked Kirby. "She'll be ok Kirby she just needs some rest. Why don't you go out to play while I talk to Meta ok?" Dr. Maple said to him. "Poyo!" Kirby agreed. When Kirby was out of ear shot Meta asked, "When will she wake up?" Meta asked worried for the girl that was like a daughter to him. "Tomorrow by the latest but maybe sometime tonight." said Dr. Maple.

Later that night Luna's eyes fluttered open with a groan. She sat up with a wince and saw that she was in Dr. Maple's office. "I see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Maple. "Fine a little sore but fine." Luna said. "That's good" came the reply. "How long was I out?" asked Luna. "Not long, 4 hours of so. Come here I want to change your bandages." said Dr. Maple. "There all better now you are free to leave." said Dr. Maple a few minutes later. "Thanks Maple!" called Luna as she left the office. _"Now to see if there really is another person like me." _ thought Luna as she crept closer to the space craft. "Hold it right there Luna." said a voice from behind her. She turn around and saw that it was Meta Knight. "Meta what are you doing here?" asked Luna. "I should be asking the same thing." came the reply. "Ummm…. I wanna see if what they said earlier was true and then get them out of there if it is." she told him. "And if it's not?" he asked. "Then I'll be in and out without them even knowing I was there." she said. "Fine, but I shall be waiting here for you and if you don't come out in 30 minutes I will go in there to look for you." sighed Meta Knight. "O.k." said Luna fine with the compromise.

There finally I finished! *does a little happy dance* Sorry for those who actually like the story for not updating in like forever. But I'm back! Now you will not get another chapter unless I get 3 non-flaming comments. Now I shall go eat a potato skin!


End file.
